Somethings Better Left Forgotten
by MyOrli
Summary: While horseracing in the woods of Rivendell, the twins, Legolas and Young Aragorn run into a pleasant and unusual surprise. don't worry, no OC pairing...unless ya'lls want it, lol!
1. Race Interrupted

A/N: Hiya, LOTR fans! This is obviously my first LOTR fic. But I've written four others in the 'X-Men: the Movie' section. Don't get me wrong, as much as I love X-Men, I'm an even more LOTR freak, and that's sayin' a lot. I was just scared to post a LOTR fic because my imagination is crazier here than on X-Men. But I finally decided, 'Hey, why not?' so I posted this one. I really hope at least some 'o ya'lls like this one as much I as like bringin' 'em to ya'll. So, enjoy!

Summery: While horse-racing through the woods of Rivendell, Elladan, Elrohir, young Aragorn and Legolas encounter a pleasant—and unusual—surprise. Don't worry, no OC pairing…unless ya'll want it, lol!

Note: Aragorn knows who he is, but nothing war-like has happened yet.

Disclaimer: I may be a fan of Tolkien, but that doesn't make me the genius himself.

"Hurry up, Estel," Elladan called to his younger foster brother who was in last place in a race. "I know you can do better!"

"We know you can, too, Elladan!" his twin called from a heel in front of Legolas. "Stop dawdling with Estel and try to win this time."

"I wouldn't get his hopes up, Elrohir," Legolas joined while pushing his horse to get ahead. "For I am going to win this one!"

"Not this time!" Aragorn pushed passed Elladan and soon Elrohir. "You may be a master a archery and knife-work," he said as he got alongside the Mirkwood Prince. "But racing is one thing you'll never repeatedly beat me at."

"We'll see!"

Deep in the Woods

Running, running, running constantly. Did the woods never come to an end? It seemed to a certain she-elf that she would be pursued forever. A battalion of over a hundred Orcs chased, not stopping. Her arrows were spent, her knives missing, her sword shattered, she could only run. Even her blue-and-silver warrior's tunic was worn to a frazzle. Dirty, torn. She had almost no hope of surviving this time. Her luck was running out.

Aragorn and the Elves

"You'll never make that Jump, Estel!" Elrohir called as he gained on him and Legolas.

"Neither shall you, for that is not the direction we are going."

"Almost tricked him," Elrohir muttered.

"Watch out for that sharp turn, now!" Elladan cried. "it's sure to--"

Suddenly, the front horses neighed loudly and hooved the air. Aragorn was knocked off, but Legolas and Elrohir—no duh—managed to stay on. Looking passed the three, Elladan saw a fallen figure in front of them. Dark hair, crystal green eyes, pale face, bloody skin, frightened expression. A fleeing She-Elf. Wait. Coming _from_ the deep parts of the wood? From their perspective, it didn't make sense. They'd never seen her before. What was she doing in Rivendell?

They didn't have time to ask, for rumbling of many feet drew closer and closer. The she-elf jumped up and into a tree, disappearing from sight. The dismaying sight of orcs came into view. Ohh! _That's_ what she was running from! The twins and Aragorn drew their swords while Legolas bent his bow. When they were near enough, the four attacked.

They felled many until unexpectedly, a deep voice said "Enough! Quit fighting or I'll have my archers puncture the lot 'o ya in two seconds!" amazingly, they stopped. "We don't have no business wit you all! Our is with the _Jeanuetta_ scum! We're not gonna waste our time wit ya! Now git outta our way!" and just like that, the orc party was gone. That was weird! That's never happened before. Orcs would kill until there was nothing left! What was going on?

Soon enough, while the four were exchanging confused looks, the mysterious elf climbed down from her hiding place. They stared in awe. Despite her worn appearance, she sure was beautiful. However, she seemed terrified of them, in spite of their aid to her. She looked as if she would bolt away and run any second. Elrohir was the first to find his voice. "Are you alright, _mellon_-_nin_?" she merely backed away until she hit the trunk of her tree still gasping with fear.

Aragorn approached cautiously as not to scare her more, "We don't want to harm you."

"We can take you to get your wounds treated," Elladan said.

"You'll be safe there in Rivendell," Legolas added.

The she-elf looked once at the Prince and then bolted into the trees. The others stared at her speed until Elrohir half-quipped, "Well, that's the way it is: we lose some, and we lose some."

"Come along," his twin said. "Our fun is over. We must be heading back." Elrohir, Elladan, and Aragorn mounted their steeds and lead them back to Imladris. Legolas moved to pick up a fallen knife, but a smaller and lovely hand grabbed it first and handed it to him. It was the Elf. After a gaze in wonder, Legolas nodded in thanks, "Thank you."

Locking her crystal green eyes onto his sea blue onse and said in a deep, ancient, and songlike voice, "Rivendell…would be nice."

Smiling in satisfaction, Legolas asked, "What is your name?"

"I am called…Jeanuetta."

A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me! I'd love to know. Sorry, I'm a little stubborn, so I won't update until I get at least one review. So, pleez tell me how you like it. Encouragement keeps me going!


	2. Jeanuetta's Secret

A/N: Oh my God! I got 2 reviews! And I only posted last night! Eek! My new friends, StarrNight and Zellycat, _many_ thanx for the reviews! Ya'll wanted more…here's more. I hope youse two enjoy this and review again. This goes for all the others who might read, lol! Reviews of any kind are strongly appreciated…not to mention begged of, lol. Enjoy, ya'll…oh! And I have a nag for leaving cliffhangers all the time, so pleez don't hate me! ;)

Summery: While horse-racing through the woods of Rivendell, Elladan, Elrohir, young Aragorn and Legolas encounter a pleasant—and unusual—surprise. Don't worry, no OC pairing…unless ya'll want it, lol!

Note: Aragorn knows who he is, but nothing war-like has happened yet. And I never found out what Leggy's mother's name is, so I fashioned on of my own.

Disclaimer: Do I sound rich?

"Jeanuetta?" Legolas asked in bewilderment. "I have never heard a name like that for an Elf."

The girl named Jeanuetta laughed as she stroked Legolas' steed, "That is because it is not an Elvish name. It has no particular meaning. It is merely a mix of syllables notched together that my mother seemed to like."

"Where do you and she come from? For I have never seen you in my Realm in Mirkwood. Not to mention Lothlórien or even here in Imladris."

Jeanuetta fell silent for a second until she said, "I come…from far away. It is a past that I prefer not to tell at this time. Perhaps when I have visited Rivendell. Must we be going now?"

"Very well, _mellon_-_nin­_. My horse shall bear you, for I have no trouble in walking."

"No. That is not necessary. For the only steed that is permitted to bear me is _Rámar_ _Aldaron_." Then turning towards the trees, she let out a clear, long whistle, a shorter one, and another not unlike the first. Within seconds, a tall, whiter-than-white horse with ebony black hair and tail came galloping. Strangely, the mare also bore a pair of silky black feather-wings. The sight made even Legolas gaze in wonder. Never in all his thousands of years had he seen a horse such as this one.

The steed approached her mistress and nuzzled her long nose up to her face. Jeanuetta stroked the mare's mane in return. "Rámar Aldaron. My loyal steed."

All Legolas could say was, "That is a long name for such an animal."

"I believe it fits perfectly. For her name speaks of 'wings of trees'. She is indeed a Wood-Elf horse. And she possesses wings and she as old as I am. She is the only one of her kind. My mother said she was born the very night of my own birth." After a brief pause, she added as she leapt lightly onto her horse, "Well, we must hasten. We cannot stand in the woods all day! You must take me to this _Imladris_!" before the son of Thranduil mounted his steed, Jeanuetta rode off.

Rivendell

"Ada, what we say is true!" Elladan—along with Aragorn and Elrohir—attempted to tell Elrond about their encounter with the mysterious elf.

"Yes!" agreed his twin, "She was running from a party of orcs!"

"We slew many, but they were not willing to fight," Aragorn added. "They were too anxious to find her."

"She ran off before we could even ask her name," Elladan continued.

"But, Ada, you should have seen her!" exclaimed Elrohir. "She was as beautiful as--"

"As the maiden Legolas approaches with?" Elrond suddenly cut in as he looked past his three sons and to the approaching riders.

"the three turned to see what Elrond was looking at, and stared in wonder. Not only at Jeanuetta's mare, but the fact that she came back.

She rode up to Elrond and gracefully dismounted, "If I may ask, are you Lord Elrond of Rivendell?"

"I am."

Jeanuetta bowed low, "I am Jeanuetta, daughter of…_the Wood_." Elrond's eyes widened as if he suddenly understood something very secret. "I must speak to you on important matters."

"Those are very disturbing gashes, Lady. Perhaps we must attend to them, first."

"No, lord. This cannot wait."

"Very well, then. We will talk in my study." He turned to the Twins and Aragorn, "Sons, please take Lady Jeanuetta's horse to the stables and have her fed." But the three's voices overlapped with confusion, clarifying, and attempted explaining. Elrond held a hand to silence them. "Now is not the time for answers. The Lady and I must talk." With that, he and Jeanuetta departed.

The three immediately turned to Legolas, asking _him_ their questions, "When did she come back? How did you get to talk to her? Did you go chase her and convinced her to come? Did she change her mind?"

Elrond's Study

"Your father thought you would be dead by now." Elrond said as he shut the door.

"I possess his warrior's blood. But, unfortunately, he's not completely wrong: Mother was slain a few years previously."

"That is ill news indeed!" Elrond exclaimed moving to his window, looking to the fair land.

"I am lucky to have survived this long. Since three days ago, I have been pursued nonstop. I am running out of options, Lord Elrond. I can't finish this alone!"

Elrond turned back to face her. "You cannot be suggesting we turn to your sibling and my sons."

"It may be our only chance."

"Your brother does not know who you truly are. It is meant to stay this way. If he accompanies you, all could be revealed!"

"He is to remain ignorant unless absolutely necessary!" Jeanuetta, voice beginning to break, approached him. "I believe it is that time. If I continue on my own, I will inevitably fail. If another pureblood Wood-Royal aids me, we still may have a chance. Everything depends on us succeeding."

In his heart, Elrond knew she spoke truly. After a pause, he said gravely, "You must promise that you will not reveal to him your identity until the proper time."

Jeanuetta took his hands in her own, "I promise you. Legolas will not know unless I tell him. And I will not tell him until the time is right."

A/N: Ooh! Surprising? Tell me if ya'll like it! Pleez! And I may not get to update until Wednesday, but we'll see what happens, -k-? Toddles!


	3. She Wants To Tell Them

A/N: Hiya, friends! Good to finally be back. Sorry I took longer than expected. Um, this was a rather difficult chapt to write, so if it's kinda cheesy, I apologize. :S and just for the record, this story is gonna get kinda crazy, so I'd appreciate it if someone will let me know to back off or whatever the case may be. But enough of my jabberin'. On with the show!...i mean chapt, HeeHee!

Summery: While horse-racing through the woods of Rivendell, Elladan, Elrohir, young Aragorn and Legolas encounter a pleasant—and unusual—surprise. Don't worry, no OC pairing…unless ya'll want it, lol!

Note: Aragorn knows who he is, but nothing war-like has happened yet. And I never found out what Leggy's mother's name is, so I fashioned on of my own.

To Zellycat, thanx again! It feels so good to hear words of encouragement! pleez review again.

Disclaimer: The usual.

"_Remember_,_ you must get that to your father by any means necessary_. _He will tell your next objective_. _Our fates rest with you_. _Don_'_t fail us_. _Don_'_t fail me_." Jeanuetta remembered those words well. They were her mother's last.

Before that incident, she did not understand what in Middle-Earth death was. She had no idea she was causing it when she defeated her enemies. She had thought she was merely frightening then so that they would collapse in terrible fear, never to bother her or her mother again. Like any other average elf, she just didn't understand it…until the day her--_their_ mother perished.

Now she knows she why she must fight back when attacked: to stay alive. To make it to Greenwood.

She now stood, leaning against a tree. She held the pink-jeweled trinket in her hand. It was so beautiful. How the glimmering _mithril_ and gold formed together into an 'O', how the shimmering claws held the garnet on top, forever sparkling. 'Tis the very object entrusted to her, only her. 'The Born Protector' was what her kin called her.

She was told it held great honor, but she wanted it not. It held seclusion as well as honor. She wanted it not. There was one Protector alone. Thus, the Protector is destined to _be _alone. She wanted it not. She wanted to tell someone of her secret. She wanted to tell--

Legolas came walking in her direction. Jeanuetta hastily hid the jeweled object in her belt, "Lord Elrond tells us you are departing," he said.

"He speaks truly. I cannot linger very long."

"He also tells us you wish us to accompany you."

"Yes. I have forgotten the way to Greenwood. It is where I must go."

"My home is in Greenwood—now called 'Mirkwood'. I would feel honored to lead you there."

"You have my thanks."

The Next Morning

Elrond bid his sons and the Wood-Elves farewell at sunrise. He wished them speed and good fortune. But before Legolas followed the others, Elrond stopped him. He spoke warmly, but the words he said were grave, "You must watch over her, son of Thranduil. That which she carries is highly vital. Be sure nothing happens to her." With that, he ushered the party to the borders of Imladris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They rode for some miles until they came to a stop as soon as the Sun had set. The others were curious about why Jeanuetta would not permit them to let their horses rest, but suddenly felt the urge for shelter come night.

"Trust me, it is the wise option," she would say. "There will be another time for answers. Right now, you must rest."

Though still puzzled, the twins and Aragorn tried to find sleep after eating a short dinner. But Legolas was forever restless for Jeanuetta would not sleep. But she would chant songs and sometimes prayers for a reason he could not identify. Finally deciding to, he lightly walked over to where she sat on the edge of a low cliff. She took no notice, but continued her singing.

"You have the gift of song, Lady," he suddenly said.

"I sing in honor of my mother. She was taken from me years ago."

"She sailed?"

Jeanuetta turned to look at him as if she wanted to tell him of something he knew nothing of, but instead, she said, "One might say that."

"I know…nothing of my mother. I have never known her."

Jeanuetta smiled, "_I _knew her, Legolas Thranduilion."

"Please, Lady," Legolas pleaded. "Tell me what you knew of her."

Jeanuetta looked back at the drop, "She held great beauty within her. She was the most gentle-hearted She-elf ever known," she pause and looked back at him, "Her eyes are not different from your own." Another pause. "She loved you with all of her heart and soul. I am sorry you have no memory of her. But her duty led her away, thus she hasn't returned." She fell silent. "You must rest, son of Thranduil. Tomorrow we ride long and hard, as we must reach Greenwood as soon as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Mother_," Jeanuetta telepathically prayed in the dead of the night. "_what must I do_? _I feel_…_lost_. _Alone_. _I feel as if I should accept the fact that I cannot succeed without first telling them who I am_."

"**_Daughter_**,**_ there is too much risk in telling them_**. **_It_** **_may change the set coarse for the future_**. **_We cannot risk such_**."

"_I am aware_. _But perhaps it is the only_--"

"**_There are alternatives_**. **_Until those run out_**, **_you are to keep your identity secret_**."

"_Yes_, _mother_."

Just as Jeanuetta closed the connection, the Elves jumped to their feet, weapons in hand, "_Yrch!_" Aragorn was roused by their sudden movements.

"You heard them as well," Jeanuetta worriedly said.

And sure enough, a large party of orcs came racing toward them, lustful to kill…

A/N: I know, I know! This chapt sucks. But I promise the next will be a lot better. Have I ever lied to you? Lol. Review as always!


End file.
